Electronic throttle control (ETC) systems replace the mechanical pedal assemblies that are currently used in vehicles. ETC systems enhance overall engine management while reducing the cost of the vehicle. Traditional engine controls rely on direct input from drivers and numerous valves and linkages to manage the engine. These systems do not enable consistent throttle control.
ETC sensors eliminate the linkage that is used to connect the accelerator pedal to the throttle body. ETC sensors take input from the driver and send it to an engine control system in real time. The engine control system modulates the air/fuel flow to the engine. Direct control of the engine is shifted from the driver to the engine control system to improve efficiency.
ETC can also be coordinated with the shifting of the transmission, whereas mechanical systems react solely to the torque applied by the engine. Mechanical systems shift under high-load conditions, which may decrease the life of the transmission over time. ETC systems can reduce throttle, shift, and then increase throttle. This approach will increase the life of the transmission.
As throttle body coke deposits build up on a throttle blade/bore during the life of a vehicle, a relationship between pedal position and throttle response may deteriorate. This deterioration can lead to reduced idle quality. Customers experiencing poor idle quality during a warranty coverage period will request service. As a result, the warranty cost of the vehicle increases. Customers experiencing poor idle quality after the warranty coverage period ends will have higher operating costs. Other conditions that may adversely impact throttle response include variations in an airflow breakout region position, dirty air cleaners, and/or non-linearity in throttle position sensors.